Las Vegasball
|affiliation = Nevadaball USAball|religion = Christian|friends = Renoball Carson Cityball Macauball 6ball Monacoball Canadaball (For giving me hockey!) Hillary Clinton Amsterdamball|enemies = Commies Terrorists/Murdurists Racists Name Stealer DONALD TRUMP!!! despite Trump having a hotel on his clay �� EVIL SHOOTER Other name stealer |likes = Rare-Obtained Money Gambling, Casinos, The Mafia, Breaking Cheaters' Kneecaps, Having his own hockey team|hates = Non-gambling, mass shootings, domestic terrorists|predecessor = Natives that stopped along the Santa Fe Trail|intospace = Yes, along with the rest of the Union and also into NHL|bork = MAFIA MAFIA casinö casinö hockey hocket/golden night/golden night|food = Specialty foods|status = The Raiders are officially MINE now!|notes = LOVES gambling|reality = City of Las Vegas}} Las Vegasball, occasionally}} Las Vegasball, also known as Vegasball or Sin Cityball, is a cityball in Southern Nevadaball. He is famous for casinos and The Strip. He sure could work on his driving skills, though! He is a very bad driver. Las Vegas's name is from Spanish origin and means literally means "The Meadows". Because of the origins of his name and also because of his huge Hispanic community, he can speak English… and Spanish. He can into 28th most populous city in USAball. He just stole the Raiders from Oaklandball, and also now has his own NHL hockey team, the Vegas Golden Knights (his great-uncle Canadaball introduced the game to him). He was where Tupac was killed.Recently, he suffered a MASSIVE SHOOTING (by far the deadliest in USAball) in Mandalay Bay. Oh yeah and at night you can see his lights from space. Relationships Friends * Monte Carloball, Monacoball, and Macauball, - Gambling buddies and close friends. Thank you for being the few other places that allow gambling. * Nevadaball - Daddy * USAball - Grandpa * UKball - Great-Grandpa * Canadaball - Great Uncle. MANY THANKS, for bringing hockey to me! Who would have thought the Knights would be in the playoffs in their first season? * Spainball - Great-Grandma * New York Cityball - Now I know how you feel about 9/11. And this. * Renoball- Northern gambling brother/friendly rival. * Los Angelesball, Phoenixball, San Diegoball – Loyal customers * Salt Lake Cityball - Mormon friend who can't gamble, because Joseph Smith says so. Same goes for rest of the cityballs in Utahball, even though he does sometimes call them Utardball. * 6ball - Don't even TRY to tell me they're not real. * Other cityballs of Nevada- Don't worry, I'll help you become famous. * Amsterdamball - He's just like me! He likes gays, casinos and gambling! * San Antonioball – Now I know how you feel about this. Enemies * ISISball - THE NEWS ARE TELLING ABOUT YOU! * Stephen Craig Paddock - He killed 59 people (including himself) and injured 527 people (and counting). I'M GLAD HE'S DEAD! Trivia * He is the only known cityball to have a Super Arterial. * "Las Vegas" means "The Meadows" in Spanish. * Las Vegasball has also hosted a curling event, the Continental Cup. The 2014 event (which many of the curlers used as a tune-up for the Olympics in Sochiball) surprisingly was a hit with fans and drew such great crowds that he hosted it three more times in 2016, 2017 and 2019. He also hosted the 2018 world men's championship. * Las Vegasball is the only cityball that can seen from space because of its light * Las Vegasball is also the cityball that decides the party that Nevadaball votes for. * He hosts the Ozawa Cup. * He also hosts Miss Universe (for now) Gallery the largest metros.png Viva Las Vegas!.jpg Category:Cityballs Category:Cityballs of USAball Category:USAball Category:America Category:North America Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Rich Category:Kebab Removers Category:Desert Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball